


Dan vs. High School

by memeberd



Category: Dan Vs.
Genre: Cussing, Implications of abusive mothers having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeberd/pseuds/memeberd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Chris are finally attending the same school! On the first day of their school year, Liz, a junior in high school, shows freshmen Dan and Chris around the school. Dan seems very excited to join theater class after Liz talks it up and Chris is happy to see Dan enjoying something about their high school. Dan talks Chris into signing up for the class with him. But what is Dan going to do when a kid sharing the same name as him is in the same class? (toonchick2016 came up with this idea and I needed to write it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

There was a tap at Chris’ bedroom window.

Must’ve been a moth, or a bat, or a Dan. Dan had climbed onto the roof of Chris’ house to enter in through his window. This wasn’t exactly a rare occurrence, Dan snuck into Chris’ house in the middle of the night a lot. And Chris accidentally locked his window on this fine night.

Dan was pouting at Chris, rapping on the window harder with each second.

Chris slumped out of bed and trudged to his window, unlocking it and sliding it open. “Sorry, don’t remember leaving it locked.”

“Why would you even think to leave it locked anyway when you know I’m probably going to come over??” Dan asked, obviously irritated by something.

“Something the matter, Dan?” Chris tiredly asked, dropping back onto his bed.

Dan sighed. “Well you know how mom got a new boyfriend,” He began, crawling into bed next to Chris. “They’re fucking. And it’s really loud.”

“Welp, you’re safe now.” Chris assured his friend, patting his face. Dan batted his friend’s hand away. “Can you believe we’re gonna be freshmen in high school tomorrow?” Chris asked wistfully, bending an arm under his head for extra support the pillow couldn’t provide.

“I know,” Dan moped. “everyone’s gonna destroy us.”

“Oh, come on not everyone.” 

“Yes, everyone! Do you know what they do to kids like us in high school? Maybe Palms will take me back.”

“Palms won’t take you back, you have no reason to redo the eighth grade.” Chris shut down Dan’s strange way of wishful thinking.

“Yes I do!” Dan sat up. “If we go to high school, we’ll be killed on the spot for being freshmen and then resurrected as emotionless husks of what we once were. Self preservation, Chris.”

“I think you need to go to sleep, not every upperclassmen is going to be hostile toward us.” There was a silence for a short amount of time. “Hey, since we’re finally going to school together, maybe you’ll meet some new girls?”

Dan scoffed, laying back down next to Chris. “It’s always girls, girls, girls with you. What’s your deal? Aren’t I enough?”

Chris laughed. Dan twiddled his thumbs and bashfully stared up at the ceiling.

“I’m sure there’ll be something about high school…” Chris yawned. ”You’ll like..”

“Asylum from my mom? That’s always a plus with school.”

“Go to sleep,” Chris slurred. “I’m goin’ to sleep.”

“No, stay up with me I can’t sleep.”

“We have to get up early tomorrow. You gotta try, Dan.”

Dan sighed and cuddled Chris’ arm. Before he knew it, he was passed out, drooling on Chris.


	2. Chapter 2

The alarm yanked Dan out of a light, dreamless sleep. He stared in the dark, forgetting where he was before remembering whose arm he was holding onto. Somehow Chris was sleeping through the alarm, it was too loud, it had to be stopped.

“Chris, get that!” Dan ordered, shaking his friend’s arm.

Chris’ whined and turned over, halfway onto Dan.

“Oof!” He was heavy. “Get off, you lump! Turn off the alarm!!”

Chris was finally awake, Dan could tell because he was starting to laugh while smothering the smaller boy under him.

“Ugh, Chris!” Dan grunted. “I’LL DESTROY YOU!!”

Chris finally sat up and turned off the alarm clock. “Sleep well?”

“Well I didn’t wake up in the middle of the night this time.”

“I’m gonna take a shower, mom’s probably got breakfast made already.”

“You know I can’t go down there without you!” Dan whined.

“Don’t be shy, you know she likes you.” It was true, Chris’ parents loved Dan as much as they loved Chris. They did their best to make sure he was happy when he visited since they knew his own home wasn’t the way a home should be. Dan, on the other hand, was still hesitant to believe their feelings about him were genuine.

“Probably just to please you.” Dan argued, sitting up.

“You can’t just sit up here while I’m getting ready for school.” Chris said, standing up and grabbing some clothes from an open drawer.

“Watch me, monkey boy.”

Chris and Dan stared at eachother for a moment before Chris exited his room and shouted “Hey, mom! Dan’s here!!”

Dan’s eyes bulged, gazing at Chris with his mouth agape.

“Oh, really? I’ll make him some french toast too, then!” She called back up.

Chris smirked at Dan, he had to go downstairs now.

“You better shower with one eye open…” Dan growled.

 

Barbara Pearson, or Mrs. Pearson, was a very large woman. She was definitely above the average height, with thick hugging arms and the perfect amount of cuddly mom pudge. Her sandy hair was always up in a bun. It was almost as if she slept in that bun...

She intimidated Dan. Alot. Why was she so big? Dan would never know. 

Dan quietly ascended the stairs and tried not to catch her attention when sitting down at the table. A tower of french toast sat near Mrs. Pearson, and Dan assumed most of it was for Chris. Next to the tower was a much smaller tower, consisting of three pieces of french toast.

“Hiya, sweet pea.” Mrs. Pearson said without even turning to see Dan. She was blessed with eyes on the back of her head, unlike some moms…

Dan swallowed the lump in his throat. “Um, hi, Mrs. Pearson…”

She slipped one more piece of toast onto the smaller tower and brought it to Dan, setting it on the table in front of him. That was two more pieces than Dan figured he could actually fit into his stomach, but it smelled heavenly, he was determined to make it all fit.

“How’re you on this fine morning, Dan?” She asked him, heading back to the other tower and taking a few pieces of french toast for herself.

“Eh..” Dan didn’t want to focus on the topic much. “You didn’t put milk in this, did you?”

Mrs. Pearson sat with her breakfast and the maple syrup. “How long have I been cooking for you?”

“Fair point.” Alright, she wasn't that bad. 

After pouring a little syrup on her plate, she slid the bottle to Dan. He drenched his french toast, drowned it practically. Maybe it was a little more than he wanted but he was so ready to put this stuff in his chewhole, he didn’t care.

“First day of high school,” She said, that pep never leaving her voice. “You excited?”

Dan’s stomach dropped at the thought of it. “Of course not.” Dan said before having his first bite of french toast. 

“Why not, hon?”

“I’ve seen it on TV! Freshmen are constantly abused and ridiculed at high school… Chris and I don’t stand a chance if we go.”

“Freshman year wasn’t the best year for me either, but I survived. Didn't I?”

Dan thought for a moment. “That’s true.”

“Being a teenager is a really awkward time for most people, but it might relieve you to hear high school's not as much of a battlefield as you think it is.”

“But it could be different now!”

"You're right, school will probably be different from how I remember it," Barb sighed and rested her head on a hand. “but today'll be a good day for you, sweetheart.”

Chris was pleased to see his mom and his Dan getting along.


End file.
